


Setsunasa wo kakushite smile (Hiding the pain behind a smile)

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16407260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Yuri had a small bruise on his hip that wasn’t there the day before, he noticed, and still he felt a poisonous grip around his heart, and still he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest.





	Setsunasa wo kakushite smile (Hiding the pain behind a smile)

Yuya grabbed his hips, holding him tight against himself, kissing him before he had a chance to say anything.

Yuri had gotten back home late that night, and he had waited a long time for him up, but still he hadn't been able to relax when he had heard the front door open.

He wished he could’ve told him an infinite number of things, he wished he could’ve gotten mad at him, screaming and asking whether or not he realized how he made him feel, but in the end he had kept quiet and had allowed himself that kind of approach, in the vain hope it was going to make him feel better.

He let go of him for a few moments, letting the younger take his coat off and abandon it on the floor, then he brushed the back of his hand on his face.

“How come you were so late? Problems?” Yuya asked, and it was clear from the look on his face that he didn’t really want an answer to his question.

“Nothing happened, don’t worry. I'm sorry I was late, but...”

The elder didn’t let him finish and started kissing him again, picking him up and letting Yuri wrap his legs around his back while he pressed him against the wall.

He brought his lips to his throat, biting softly on it and, as relieved as he felt while being surrounded by his scent and by the familiar taste of his skin, he couldn’t help noticing the small marks on his body telling him he didn’t belong only to him anymore.

He felt like crying, but instead he pulled away for a moment and smiled to him, letting him understand that everything was alright, that he didn’t have anything to worry about, that he didn’t suspect anything.

He brought his mouth back on him, hungrily almost, trying to suffocate all he felt on that scorching hot skin, keeping himself inside that vicious cycle in which all he could see were foreign hands on his boyfriend’s body, where he heard him moaning for someone else the way he was for him now.

He bit his lip, putting him down again and kneeling in front of him, wasting no time in getting rid of both Yuri’s clothes and his own.

Yuri had a small bruise on his hip that wasn’t there the day before, he noticed, and still he felt a poisonous grip around his heart, and still he felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest.

He licked that bruise and kissed it over and over again, then he brought his mouth to his cock, feeling it harden under his attentions; a short while later the younger was pushing his hips toward him, sign that like Yuya he had no intention to wait, to waste time with foreplay that neither of them wanted.

With his mouth still on him Yuya brought a hand to his lips, forcing his fingers inside and letting the younger run his tongue through them, making them wet with no lewdness at all, but in such a mechanical way which made him lose the will to do anything at all.

He pulled them away quickly, bringing them to his entrance, feeling his body open too easily to the intrusion as he let two of them inside in one go, preparing him with no tenderness at all.

“Yuya...” Yuri moaned out loud, wincing and at the same time offering himself to that touch, pushing back against his finger and then toward his mouth, throwing his head back against the wall and clenching his eyes.

The elder kept repeating those motions as he was used to, wasting no more time than necessary; then he was standing and picking him up again, holding under his legs to better sustain him.

Yuri pushed himself against him, and Yuya could feel how much he wanted this, but he realized it wasn’t enough to make him feel better right now.

He looked into his eyes for a split second, then he leant down to kiss him, trying to find some comfort in his flavour but still finding it tainted, corrupted.

He sighed, pulling away and biting hard on his lip as he thrust inside of him, brutal.

Yuri screamed, wincing for the pain, but he didn’t ask him to stop. He probably thought he deserved the pain, and Yuya didn’t disagree.

He pushed inside of him, fast, without thinking about the younger but just trying to lash out what he was feeling, to give a meaning to that situation and forget for just a moment what his life had become all of a sudden.

He saw it floating in front of him, just like Yuri, as if it was about to fall on the ground in slow motion and he couldn’t do anything to avoid it, to grab it, to take back what had been taken away from him.

He felt Yuri’s hands scratching his back, giving him the same pain he was causing him, and that actually helped a little.

They consumed themselves in each other’s body, and once they both had come Yuya felt emptied of everything, as if that was his last stop and Yuri wasn’t there with him anymore.

He let go of him slowly and the younger collapsed on the floor, holding his head in his hands and breathing heavily.

Then he burst out crying, unexpectedly, and Yuya didn’t know how to react.

His first instinct was to hug him, to tell him that everything was going to be okay and that it wasn’t over yet, that together they were going to fix this. But he didn’t believe it, and Yuri didn’t deserve such a care from him anyway, so he repressed that instinct and left room for indifference.

“Why are you crying?” he asked, his tone neutral, keeping his eyes straight in front of himself.

The younger raised his eyes, drying up his eyes.

“Yuya... Yuya, I don’t...”

“Lie to me.” the elder told him quickly, before he could add anything else. “Lie to me Yuri, please. You can't do anything to make this better, then at least grant me a lie. Stop crying and pretend nothing’s happened.” he asked, still trying not to show him how much he needed that lie.

Yuri stopped crying and stood up.

“I love you.” Yuya told him then, and saw him get confused at that sudden revelation, until he realized what the elder wanted.

“I love you too, Yuya.” he murmured, then he quickly picked his clothes up and headed toward the bedroom.

Yuya kept still in the entrance and sighed.

He wanted to cry as well but he didn’t, because then letting Yuri lie to him would’ve been pointless.

There was a thin line between silence and pain and he had just crossed it, and he was in pain, but he wasn’t willing to stop yet.

He loved Yuri, and he was honest when he said that, and when he thought that despite everything he didn’t want the younger out of his life.

To be able to go on, he would’ve kept pretending that even Yuri’s love was sincere, even though there was nothing real left of it.

 


End file.
